Sunshine Lost
by hecubus98413
Summary: Tubbs searches for Sonny's killer(s)


Sunshine Lost (part I)  
By: Hecubus_98413  
  
  
*Disclaimer- Okay as you already know it's fake and made up through   
may mind, Any real resemblance to anything is coincidental.   
(sounds professional eh?) Also all my writings are in script form  
making it easier on me when I read and write. Also, this is NOT  
suppose to be to the show, and any other name that was never in   
the show are My characters. Anywell, enjoy.  
  
What kind of place would Miami become  
if there was no Sonny? No one can ever  
dream it but what if it came true?  
  
Setting: Thursday 9:30 p.m.  
  
Yet another stakeout on the outskirts of the beach. Sounds of the waves crashing to the shore, a storm slowly coming to land, to help cool off the heated sands of Miami. In the short distance, a silent hum of a car motor shuts down. There two figures sat restless for action, one sat keeping a look out (Tubbs) while the other (Crockett) played with his hair.  
  
Tubbs: (glances in his direction) I see someone's bored.  
  
Crockett: ("making" a braid) We've been here for two hours, is Castillo sure that our bust is here?  
  
Tubbs: Yeah, (looks at a paper) sez here at 9:45 pm a 83 blazer badly painted black parks here and is shortly followed by a blue Ford sedan  
  
Crockett: (trying to undo "braid") I hope he's sure about this.  
  
Fifteen minutes go by, the storm had gotten closer, the site of what was dried lightning had now become regular lightning, bringing the relief of cooler temps. Still waiting, Sonny, who was looking out his window, caught from the corner of his eye the cars his partner described.  
  
Crockett: Hey isn't that the cars in the description?  
  
Tubbs: (Looking up) Yeah  
  
Crockett: (drawing gun) when I say so, we move.  
  
Tubbs nods as he draws a mini shotgun. He cocks it and is ready to move. Crockett shoots him a confused and a what the hell look.  
  
Tubbs: (grinning) It's a New York thing?  
  
Sonny rolls his eyes then focuses on the crime scene. A few miles away, Stan sat stationed unknown to Crockett and Tubbs. If anything were to go wrong, he would call for back up. Next to him sat a rookie, his name was Ryan and he sat there with a very satisfying look on. The parties of the two cars get out and approach each other.  
  
Brad: (owner of the blazer) Remember what the boss said, shoot and kill  
  
The other driver nods his head and reaches in his pocket pulling out a very small package.  
  
Crockett: wait for it  
  
Brad takes the package and goes to the back window of the blazer and reached in, pulling out a brief case, which contained some money and guns. Brad shoots the other driver a look and opens the briefcase.  
  
Sonny: Now  
  
They get out and right away Brad and the other driver take the guns and start shooting. Crockett and Tubbs disburse and start shooting back. This goes on for a little while until the two drivers drop their guns.  
  
Brad: (lightly taping the ford) We give up, out of ammo.  
  
Crockett and Tubbs came out from where they were and started to approach the drivers. Unknown to them, in the Sedan was a sharp shooter aiming right at them, waiting.  
  
Tubbs: (stops and motions Sonny to do so too) Hey I don't trust this... it was too easy  
  
Crockett: You're right, (raising gun) Okay, what do you have hidden up your sleeve?  
(Tubbs too pulls out gun)  
  
Brad: Nothing, I swear  
  
Crockett: I don't believe you  
  
Brad: I swear I have nothing, but....  
  
The sharp shooter starts shooting (Brad finishes sentence obviously he does follows the but) from inside the car, shattering the window. Brad and the other driver get into their cars and speed off. Stan watches as they speed by him.  
  
Stan: That doesn't look good  
  
He puts his car in drive and goes to his friends. At the scene, (before he arrives) Tubbs was sitting on the floor; he had just gotten up from his fall. He looks at his hand, besides the fact it was bloody, he had a hole through it. He was definitely in serious pain but tried not to show it. He looked around with hopes of finding his partner. He did all right. He got up and walked the best he could over to his limp partner. Sonny lied on his side in a pool of blood. He was still alive; Tubbs fell to his knees and picked his partner up into his arms. At this point Stan and Ryan had arrived.  
  
Stan: (slowing down) Oh shit  
  
He calls the incident in and right away gets out of his car.  
  
Stan: What happened?  
  
Tubbs: Drug bust gone wrong.  
  
Crockett: Damn twice. (knows what lies ahead for him) I'm sorry for all and anything I have done.  
  
Stan: You'll be fine, don't worry about it.  
  
Crockett: (starting to go) No I won't, Tell Sharon that I love 'er.  
  
Tubbs: (knows what's going on) I will.  
  
Crockett: (to Tubbs) You were more of a brother to me than a partner.  
  
Tubbs smiles, but can't say anything. Then as quick as the incident happened, Sonny Died in Rico's Arms. In the distance, (very much too late) over the thunder of the storm, sirens are heard and in Stan's vehicle sat Ryan smiling over the scene.  
  
-To Be Continued  
  



End file.
